Nerds United
Nerds United is a HTF Fanon episode. Starring *Josh *Sniffles *Cheeks Featuring *Pierce *Bulky *Hoppy *Toad Appearing *Lumpy *The Mole Plot Sniffles crams large books into his locker. He attempts to shut the door but has trouble. Soon he manages to shut it and he cheers in joy but this happiness is short lived. Pierce, Hoppy and Bulky walk up the Sniffles and shoves him down. Hoppy opens Sniffles' locker and all the books come tumbling out which makes the bullies laugh as they walk away. Later Josh uses the toilet and exits a stall. He goes up to a sink and begins washing his hands. Suddenly he grabbed from behind and finds Bulky is holding him with Pierce and Hoppy nearby. Josh screams for help but the only person nearby is janitor The Mole who appears to not hear him. Bulky carries the yelling Josh over to a stall and opens its, revealing the stall to be extremely dirty. Bulky then takes Josh to the toilet which is full of dirty green water. The view then changes to outside of the bathroom where Toad is about to enter the bathroom until Josh is heard screaming followed by a flush which scares Toad away. Moments later Pierce, Hoppy and Bulky exit the bathroom laughing followed a bit later by a soaking wet Josh. Later Cheeks plays on the monkey-bars at the playground. She laughs in joy until someone grabs her legs. Cheeks looks down and spots Pierce. She screams at him and he pulls down her pants. In embarrassment Cheeks drops from the monkey-bars, pulls up her pants and runs away as Pierce, Hoppy and Bulky laugh at her. Sniffles is seen at a table eating lunch. Josh and Cheeks come and sit by him. Sniffles tells them what happened with his locker and they gasp. Josh and Cheeks then say what happened to them. Hearing this the trio decide they need to get back at the bullies and they finish lunch. Later in workshop Josh, Sniffles and Cheeks work on something behind a curtain. Pierce spots this and gets Bulky and Hoppy. soon the bullies are sneaking up on the nerds. They pass by teacher Lumpy who has fallen asleep. Pierce pulls down the curtain only to find Josh, Cheeks and Sniffles staring at him with looks of determination. Sniffles pulls out a remote and presses a red button. A whirring noise is heard and the bullies turn to see a robot with charge at them. The bullies scream and run but Bulky is too slow and the robot catches him. The robot grabs Bulky with one hand and punches down a wall with the other. The wall breaks down to reveal a bathroom. Bulky screams in horror as the robot takes him into the bathroom. The robot then rips open a bathroom stall, which reveals Toad who screams in terror and runs away. The robot then grab the back of Bulky's head and slams his face into the toilet. The robot the flushes the toilet as it pushes on Bulky's head harder until it cracks open and his brain and eyes are sucked down the toilet. Sniffles, Josh and Cheeks see this and realize they may have gone to far. Sniffles presses the button again to stop the robot only to have nothing happen which causes the nerds to panic as the robot runs off. The trio see this and chase after it. The robot finds Pierce and Hoppy again, both of them panting as they lean against a row of lockers. Pierce and Hoppy spot the robot and turn to run but the robot is too fast and catches them. The robot throws Pierce into a wall and he becomes dazed, it then opens a locker door which is shown to be full of pencils, scissors, paper, books an other thing. Hoppy screams in terror as the robot shoves him into the locker and slams the door on him. Blood is then seen leaking from the locker. Josh, Sniffles and Cheeks arrive just in time to see this and the scream in horror. the robot pays them no mind and picks up Pierce by the head. Sniffles, Josh and Cheeks spot this and runs over to him. They grab Pierce's feet and begin to pull, in attempts to free Pierce. A ripping sound is heard and then the skin of Pierce's legs and waist rips off and the nerds stumble backwards. Josh hits a water fountain and it sprays water onto the robot making smoke a bit. Josh realizes this and begins to spray the robot with more water until it falls over, smoking. The nerds cheer and high five but their joy is cut short when the robot explodes and kills them. the episode ends with Toad opening his locker and Hoppy's dead body falling out all cut up and stabbed with pencils and scissors. Toad then runs away screaming. Deaths #Bulky's head is cracked open. #Hoppy is cut and stabbed by pencils and scissors. #Pierce is killed when his skinn is ripped off. #Josh, Sniffles and Cheeks are killed when the robot explodes. Trivia #Bulky, Hoppy, and Pierce's death each have something in common with how they bullied Josh, Sniffles, and Cheeks. Category:Season 28 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images